Hatafutte Parade - Chibiromano
Hatafutte Parade Chibiromano (はたふってパレード ちびロマーノ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Chibi Romāno-ban) jest alternatywnym endingiem dla serii anime Hetalia: World Series. Opowiada on o życiu i kulturze Włoch Południowych w trakcie jego młodzieńczych lat. Zaśpiewała go Aki Kanada. Tekst piosenki (kanji) みぎてには　オリーブ ひだりてには　トマトー！ トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード みわくのせかいへ　ついてくるなよこのやろー！ てをとって　わになって　まわるぞ　ちきゅうごう キラッキラ　ながぐつが　かっこいいだろーこのやろー！ Verde Bianco RossoでTricolore！ 俺のほうがお前よりうえだからなー ヘタリア！ トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード がっきをならして　こうしんだぞーこのやろー みんなで　せーので　がっそうすれば たったひとつのうた　かんせいだぞーちくしょー！ タンバリンがかりは　俺　ロマーノだぞー！ 「俺のゆうしをみておくのだ！１・２・３・ダーイ！」 とうぎじょうだぞー　Colosseo じいちゃんのぬくもり　Foro Romano Bocca della Veritàはうそつきなヤツが　てをいれるとかまれちゃうんだぞー Viva l'allegria！ Viva l'allegria！ Viva l'allegria！　しょくよくはたべるうちにでてくる Viva l'allegria！　きらいなものは「ん、お前にやるー！」 Viva l'allegria！　おんなのこはだいかんげい Viva l'allegria！ 「あ…あ。。。このきれいなトマトは あの、そのベ…ベルギーにやる。。」 トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード メロディはばんこくきょうつうだぞーちくしょー いつつのたいりくと　ななつのうみを ノリノリなTempoでだいおうだんだぞーこのやろー！ めちゃ　めちゃ　たのしい　おんがくさい 「たのしまないヤツはあしのうらモチモチのけいだぞ！」 Verde Bianco RossoでTricolore！ ききたかったらまたうたってやってもいいのだ ヘタリア！ Tekst piosenki (romaji) Migi te ni wa oribu Hidari te ni wa tomato! Tomato ma tomato tomatomato pareedo Miwaku no sekai he tsuitekurunayo konoyarou! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruzo chikyuu gou Kira kira nagagutsu kakkoii darou konoyarou! Verde Bianco Rosso de Tricolore! Ore no houga omae yori ue dakarana Hetaria! Tomato ma tomato tomatomato paredo Gakki wo narashite koushin dazo konoyarou Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei dazo chikushou! Tanbarin ga kari wa ore Romano dazo! 「Ore no yuushi wo mite oku no da! 1·2·3·dai!」 Toukijyou dazo Colosseo Jiichan no nukumori Foro Romano Bocca della Verità wa usotsuki no yatsu ga te wo ireru to kamarechaun dazo Viva l'allegria！ Viva l'allegria！ Viva l'allegria! Shokuyoku wa taberu uchi ni dete kuru Viva l'allegria! Kirai no mono wa 「N, omae ni yaru!」 Viva l'allegria! Onna no ko wa daikangei Viva l'allegria! 「Ah... Ah... kono kireina tomato wa Ano, sono Be... Berugi ni yaru...」 Tomato ma tomato tomatomato paredo Merodi wa bankoku kyoutsuu dazo chikushou! Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Nori nori na Tempo de daioun dazo konoyarou! Mecha mecha tanoshii ongakusai 「Tanoshimanai yatsu wa ashi no ura mochimochi no kei dazo!」 Verde Bianco Rosso de Tricolore! Kikitakattara mata utatte yattemo ii no da Hetaria! Tłumaczenie W mojej prawej ręce jest oliwa! W mojej lewej - pomidor! Pomido-mido-midor, pomidorowa parada! Ku czarującemu światu, "Nie idź za mną, durniu!" Weźmy się za ręce, utwórzmy koło, kręćmy się - to Ziemia Moje błyszczące buty są fajne, no nie, draniu?! Verde, bianco, rosso è tricoloreZielony, biały i czerwony są moimi trzema kolorami! Jestem lepszy od ciebie! Hetalia! Pomido-mido-midor, pomidorowa parada! Zagrajcie na swych instrumentach, to czas na marsz, kretyni! Jeśli wszyscy na raz-dwa utworzą zgrany zespół Ta jedna i jedyna piosenka zostanie ukończona, cholera! Grający na tamburynie, to ja, Romano! "Patrzcie teraz na mnie, moi fani! Uno, Due, Tre, DAIRaz, dwa, trzy, LECIMY!! ColosseoKoloseum. jest najlepszym amfiteatrem na świecie Naprawdę fajne Foro RomanoForum Romanum. dziadzia Włóż rękę kłamcy do Bocca della VeritàStatua z twarzą, tak zwane Usta Prawdy. Wedle legendy człowiek podejrzany o kłamstwo wkładał w usta medalionu swoją rękę, a wtedy - gdy rzeczywiście kłamał - usta zamykały się, odgryzając kończynę. Viva l'allegriaNiech żyje radość!! Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria! Idź sobie, jeśli jesteś głodny Viva l'allegria! Nienawidzę gości, którzy mówią "No! Dam ci to!" Viva l'allegria! Dziewczyny krzyczą z zachwytu! Viva l'allegria! "A-ach... To taki ładny pomidor... Dam... Dam go Belgii..." Pomido-mido-midor, pomidorowa parada! Ta melodia jest uniwersalna na całym świecie, cholera! Pięć kontynentów i siedem mórz W tym energicznym tempie będą się nawzajem przeplatać, dupku! Ta żywa muzyka jest taka zabawna! "Jeśli jest tu ktoś, komu się nie podoba, dostanie ode mnie mocnego kopniaka!" Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore Jeśli chcesz usłyszeć to raz jeszcze, nie ma problemu Hetalia! Kategoria:Hatafutte Parade Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Chibiromano Kategoria:Romano Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Włochy Południowe Kategoria:Piosenka